Sonic vs The World
by Despairing Luck
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is a well known a hero around the world and loved by many. However, Sonic is about to face his biggest enemy yet as the world turns against him. All thanks to his metal reflection, Metal Sonic.


**Sonic vs. The World**

Chapter One: The Beginning

Scarlet flames surrounded the battlefield, like a blanket of destruction. The heavens above seemed angry, as lighting crashed down on the earth, leaving burn marks each time they hit the ground. The Blue Hero, or rather the Blue Tyrant now, lay on the ground defeated. Crimson liquid poured from different wounds over Sonic. He gave out a loud groan and looked up to see his metallic doppelganger whose crimson LED eyes shone like two rubies. Sonic looked at his metal reflection in defeat, an expression that Sonic didn't know well.

"My mission is finally coming to an end," Metal stated, as he got rid of electric barrier that had surrounded him in the beginning of the fight. He slowly started walking up to what he would call his _loathsome copy_. "It took me _years_ to get to this point, but my "dream" is finally coming true."

"Dreams…" Sonic chuckled. "I never thought a bastard like you would have a dream!" He tried to get up again, but it was no use, he had run out of energy.

"Oh how I'm going to miss that humor," Metal said in a sarcastic tone. "It was a pleasure knowing you clone. Once I have gotten rid of you, I can finally achieve the dream of making the world my empire!"

"You…you'll never win!" Sonic declared, even though he knew he had lost..

"Oh, but Sonic," His doppelganger replied. "I already have."

"_Now you might be wondering how this all began," _Sonic narrated. _"How can someone cool and awesome like me, lose to this guy in front of me? Well, it all started when the world went against me, that's right the whole frickin' world turned against me! Even though I saved their asses so many times, I've lost count! Only a few are there for me, and they know the truth of what exactly happened…this wasn't my fault at all. Let me tell you how all this chaos began."_

2 Months Earlier

**Sonic's POV**

It was nice peaceful day at Green Hill Zone, birds were singing, the people in this area was happy and the sky was a bright blue with the sun in the sky and no sign of any clouds, just the way I like it.

I watched the people below having fun by sitting on the tree where I could see everything from just looking down. I my hand was my favourite chilli dog in the area. I inhaled through my nose the delicious smell of the chilli dog and just smiled to myself. Everything was perfect.

It has now been two years when I stopped the Egghead with his evil scheme from using energy from aliens that Tails called wisp for his own use. These aliens had energy that I never had myself and boy it was amazing, the theme park that Eggman build by chaining the planets together the sights I saw, they were amazing…man I would die to see them again, although that would mean Eggman would do the same scheme again, which I highly doubt he would do. Speaking of the Egghead, I haven't seen or heard of him since I stopped his evil scheme as I usually do. Maybe he has finally given. I don't know at least I get to travel the world more often, don't know if that's a good or bad thing though cause every time I go to same place, the more bored I get but hey, any excuse too see the world is fine by me.

Normal POV 30 minutes later, the Blue Hero had now fallen asleep on the tree branch that he was lying on after eating his chilli dog a few minutes ago now. Sonic slept silently and it looked like things were peaceful below as there no sound of any screaming meaning that someone was in trouble and it would be up to Sonic to help out, disturbing him from his snooze. What a shame for our blue hedgehog as chaos was just around the corner…

"Help! Help me!" A voice screamed, at the moment Sonic woke up from shock and because of this he had fell of the tree and hand on the earth headfirst. The cobalt hedgehog gave out a groan as he rubbed his head in pain a mumbled to himself.

"Alright…" Sonic said, he gave out a huge yawn and got up on his feet, "What's going…"

The hedgehog stopped speaking to himself as he noticed that Green Hill Zone looked a lot different from last time. The emerald green grass had black burnt marks on it like a fire had started, the people that were in peace was now running for their lives as it seemed that there was threat around and it was up to Sonic save the day, as usual. But who was it? A new enemy? Eggman? Instead of standing there and thinking who could be causing the trouble at this moment, using his super speed that was able to break the sound barrier in seconds, he ran the cause of this trouble.

It didn't take long to see who was responsible for all the trouble and also waking him up. He gave out another yawn as he stooped in tracks to see who could be responsible for harming one of his favourite relaxing places. It looked like that Sonic was looking in a mirror because what he can see a robotic hedgehog that was the same of as Sonic only it was more of a metallic colour that shined brightly from the sun above. Its metal fingers looked more like claws from the angle that Sonic was standing in, they were a metallic silver, the body shape definitely look like Sonic's only there were a few differences. However what made this robot way different from Sonic was the glowing crimson LED eyes. Sonic just grinned to himself, as he knew this robot so well.

"Well, this is definitely a surprise." Sonic said as walked closer to this metallic doppelganger. The robot shifted his head so she could meet with Sonic, face to face. It looked like this robot knew Sonic as well.

"Hey Metal." Sonic began casually waving, "Long time no see, so I guess you came here to brag that I'm the loathsome copy and you're the real deal again huh?" The cobalt hedgehog stared at his metallic reflection with a huge grin on his face.

"Correct, Sonic the Hedgehog." The robot known as Metal, or Metal Sonic which is his proper name nut is named Metal for short spoke, it voice was robotic and cold, having no emotion in it whatsoever, but I guess that's what you expect from a robot. "It has indeed have been a very long time…I know for a face that I'm the real thing and your nothing but a organic clone of me." Metal finished with LED eyes glowing more brightly.

"Yeah yeah yeah, spare me the details." Sonic yawned, "So, what brings you here? I was having a good sleep until you showed up." The hero said a bit annoyed, but Metal didn't seemed to care in the slightest."

"I came here to challenge you in a fight." Metal simply said, Sonic just laughed.

"So you did all this to get my attention, so you can have a fight? Don't you know that this is my favourite places to relax?" Sonic laughed. "Alright, it will be a pleasure to kick your metallic backside again, just like the old times." Sonic went his battle position, and so did Metal respectively.

"..I hope you have improved your skills the last time we fought." Metal warned.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed." The fight between these has officially started.

It was the Blue Hero who attacked first using his homing attack just to bounce off the robot's head with Metal not even flinching in the slightest. This gave Metal an opportunity to attack Sonic once he was still curled up in his ball form to throw a swift kick, sending Sonic flying until he made impact to the ground, uncurled. Sonic easily stood once again as he quickly wiped off the dirt on his fur. Sonic charged at Metal using his incredible super speed in a beeline. Metal however had other ideas as he used his quick reflexes to sidestep the blue blur and see him knocking down some trees in the progress.

Sonic stopped in his tracks when he realised that he missed his metal copy, however once he had came to a complete stopped, Metal decided to copy what Sonic try to do him by charging at him in a beeline. Unlike Sonic's attempt to do this though, Metal succeeded as he rammed into Sonic at high speed. The blue hero yelled in pain as he hit all the obstacle that was in front him, mainly trees but it still hurt him and the velocity wasn't him either. Twenty seconds later Metal stopped his tracks to make Sonic dropped on the grass, all bruised from hitting all types of obstacles.

"Do you give up?" Metal asked, but Sonic just got up, ignoring the painful scratches that he has on his body, he gave out another grin.

"Of course not, I'm just getting started!" Sonic said with confidence, he returned back to his feet jumped back from Metal to have some distance. This time decided to use a different tactic by performing the Spin Dash, knocking Metal off his feet and then continued attack by launching himself in the air still curled up in his ball form and crashed down back to earth with momentum and landed on Metal, sparks were flying as Sonic continued spinning on Meal with his powerful spin dash causing damage on his metal reflection.

Once Sonic had finished, he uncurled himself and jumped off Metal with a grin on his face, thinking that he had already won. But his "victory" was cut short as Metal's eye flickered when he got up on his feet. Metal looked badly injured, as piece of his body started to fall on the ground, however it looked like Metal was determined to keep on fighting.

"I must say…I never expected such power from you." Metal admitted. "But I guess that's what expect from a organic clone like you…" Sparks of electricity flew out of the robotic hedgehog; the Blue Hero just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh Metal, how many times do I have to tell you, you're technically a copy of me and I'm the real deal." Sonic said with his trademark smirk. "Has Eggman been playing with micro chip or whatever your brain is?"

"Negative. Eggman has nothing to do what you see in front of you…" Metal answered. "I have my own purpose now, that purpose is to destroy you."

Sonic just shake his head in disappointment. "You haven't change in this slightest." Sonic sighed, he curled up in his ball form and started spinning rapidly in the spot. Metal was expecting him to Spin Dash, knowing that he would be able counter it. However Sonic had other plans, he charged energy that gave him a blue outline that surrounded his body.

"How's this for size. Sonic Wave!" Sonic called out, the curled up hedgehog hopped back, stilled curled up but in a process, a large wave of energy, probably Chaos Energy was launched at Metal. Sadly the robot didn't react to this technique that Sonic performed.

The Sonic Wave pushed Metal back a few feet away from the Blue Hero, destroying trees in the process. When the attack was finished, Metal was on floor twitching as it seemed that his power will go out, however the determined robot got up just as Sonic appeared, grinning that he had won the battle.

"Looks like you had to go back to the drawing again." Sonic laughed, the crimson LED eyes glared at the emerald orbs in defeat, Metal slowly got on its feet and blasted of at sonic speed, knowing that his organic counterpart that won this battle. The cobalt hedgehog didn't bother to follow Metal, knowing that he wouldn't come back for a very long time. All that matter to him that Green Hill Zone was back in peace and with that said, he ran off to his next location.

The scene changes to an unknown base hidden in the mountains of Wild Canyon, it was a peaceful atmosphere with mountains that are close of reaching the heavens above. Inside the base was the battered and nearly destroyed Metal Sonic; he slowly walked to a control panel, giving out thunderous sound of every step that he took that echoed through the whole room. He used a claw like fingers to press a button; this action caused the room to give out gave a multi colour glow a Metal looked at the source of this glow. If Metal had a mouth, he would be grinning wickedly of what he was looking at.

"Oh Sonic the Hedgehog, my _loathsome _copy…" Metal began. "I was only holding back my power to get the certain data that I will need for my dream to come true. Soon, everyone living thing in this world will turn against you, they will try to kill you, anything to stop your so called, "heroic actions". I thank my once called Master for leaving these robots behind 2 years ago…the power that each of these robot contain will stop for sure, Sonic the Hedgehog, and I will use these robots as a stepping stone to make this world my empire but not only that…" His crimson eyes glowed brightly as he clenched what was left of his fist, "I will show the world that I am the REAL Sonic the Hedgehog!"

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
